


The tale of the Hero and the Villain

by zoney568



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Deceit is here, M/M, Multi, No relationships yet, Self-Doubt, Thomas as a kid, but not as a Bad Villain, idk - Freeform, just an antagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoney568/pseuds/zoney568
Summary: Roman knew it was wrong. He knew Deceit was a Dark Side, but he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying his presence. It was simple, really, he was just used to him.OR: Roman's and Deceit's interactions throughout the years.





	1. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken vase can lead to unexpected meetings.

Roman remembers the day he was born. In an explosion of colors and harmonies. He didn’t know it at the moment, but he would bring inspiration and passion to Thomas’ life.  
He remembers the excitement of creating a new world, for the sake of adventures. When Thomas was a kid and too excited about everything. Thomas’ mind was full of princes and princesses, knights and dragons. He was able to play all day.

He also remembers the day he broke a vase in one of his little adventures.

He was too focused on chasing the Dragon Witch. And before Thomas had time to react, the vase was on the floor. The others were not happy about this.

“What if mom hates us?” Patton was sitting on the couch, hugging himself and trying to avoid the tears from falling, “What are we gonna do?”

“That’s unlikely,” said Logan, trying to comfort Patton, “Thomas’ mother will not stop showing affection just because he broke a vase.”

Roman was pacing back and forth. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I told you to stop playing inside the house!”, said Anxiety in a trembling voice, “This is bad, if someone discovers that we broke this, we will get grounded!” He had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, but Roman could see the way his lips were trembling.

Roman stopped. He needed to stop worrying that was Anxiety’s job! He needed to fix this. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

“Do not worry!” Roman gave a confident smile, remembering the princes of his favorite movies. “I will solve this problem, just as I always do!”

“Is that so?” Anxiety didn’t seem too convinced, and Roman could feel the glare directed at him. “Because you are the problem here. If you just listened this could’ve been avoided. Stop being so reckless!”

“I was just trying to have a little fun!” Roman said, “You don’t even know what that means, Mr. Gloomy Face,” and with that, he decided to walk to his room, leaving a distressed Anxiety behind him.

What was that guy’s problem? Sure, Roman didn’t know what to do, but he would think of something amazing to solve this! He knew this was his fault, and he knew the other Sides were to busy to think of something. Thomas just needed to explain to his mom that it was an accident, that-

“This is not your fault,” a voice said behind him.

Roman didn’t recognize that voice, and a quick glance to his surroundings told him that he had been wandering around Thomas’ unconsciousness. He turned around, and there, he met a peculiar Side. Sure, he had Thomas face, but half of it was covered in scales. It reminded him of the Dragon Witch he played so much with.

But what he was saying didn’t make any sense, so Roman tried to explain himself.

“But I did break it. We were playing and-”

“The Dragon Witch pushed it,” snake face insisted.”You were just trying to stop her.”

That was not true. Roman remembered he was the one to stumble.

“Come on Roman, you are the hero in this. You were trying to stop her,” the Side smiled at him, almost in an admiring way, “Don’t you wanna become a brave knight?”

He was getting close, too close for Roman’s liking. But he was right, he was Thomas’ brave knight. But Patton always encouraged them to tell the truth, no matter what. And this Side seemed a little… off.

“I’m sorry,” Roman gave a smile, after all, this guy just wanted to help him, “but I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

The Side looked mad for a moment, but then-

“Oh, my bad. I just thought that with that magnificent outfit, you were some sorts of brave knight.”

“Of course I am!” Roman couldn’t help but smile. “Do you like my clothes? I made them myself!” And to emphasize, he gave a little twirl on his place.

“Yes, I absolutely adore them.” He waited until Roman absorbed and took pleasure in those words. “It’s a shame you are not doing them any justice.”

“But I am!” Roman bit his lip, a little nervous about what he was doing to do. “I just have to prove that I am worthy, right?”

“Of course,” the other practically hissed. “You will be able to help Thomas that way.”

“Then I will!” Roman gave a big smile.

“See? Now go tell everyone how brave you were when trying to stop the Dragon Witch.”

And he did. The others were a little mad, specially Anxiety. Isn’t this what he wanted? To get out of trouble? He would never understand him.

After this, Roman invited the new Side to play in his room. He came up with wonderful stories, and he was the perfect villain for Roman to fight. They would also watch Disney movies and have sleepover. This is how he learnt his name, Deceit. What a peculiar word, perhaps he should have asked Logan about it’s meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I edited and re-uploaded this chapter. Hope this is better.


	2. Pre-teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is still kind of a child, and it's normal of him to prefer watching Disney movies over doing homework. Even if that means lying to his mom. It's just obvious, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one's 10 times better than the last one, I promise. I actually put effort in this one, so hope you like it <3

“Roman?”, Patton knocked on Roman’s room, but no one answered. After a few seconds, he stuck his ear to the door. The loud sound of a Disney movie sounded normal, the curious thing was the laughter, almost drowned in the noise. Having a vague idea of who could be with Roman, Patton sighed and tried his best Dad Voice.

“Roman, I’m going in.” He pushed the door and was able to confirm his suspicions. He put on his best smile, Deceit was Roman’s friend and one of Thomas’ sides.- “Kiddo, we were just thinking maybe it’s time to start homework? Thomas told his mom he would be finished by the time she came back.”

Roman turned around from the couch where he was sitting and pouting. He was still chewing popcorn, so the gesture was not very convincing. Before he could open his mouth, another voice echoed in the room.

“Thomas will finish in a moment, don’t worry,” Deceit answered with a vague gesture of his hand. He was sitting with Roman and didn’t turn around to answer.

After this, Roman gave an affirmative nod. “See, padre? There’s nothing to worry about!” He   
smiled and returned to the movie.

“He will not do it.”

Patton gave a small jump, and he turned to the end of the hall. Anxiety was clinging to the wall, and his eyes were a constant fight between looking forward and looking at the floor. He looked more tense than usual. How long had he been there?

“He will be tired and go to sleep.” With each word, his voice became deeper. “He won’t deliver his homework and his grades will fall and everyone will be disappointed on us.” Despite the urgency in his voice, he refused to come closer.

Another voice joined in, surprising Patton once again. Why was he so distracted?

“Precisely,” Logan took a step inside the room, trying to speak louder than the song that was now playing, “if Thomas doesn’t spend the right quantity of time and attention to his assignments-”

“He will still do good. Roman's here to make sure.” Deceit turned around, and to Patton, it looked as if he changed his face to look more fake, more elaborate. “, he can deal with everything.”

“That’s right!” Roman’s cheerful voice calmed Patton, but he then remembered his first goal.

“But Romi, we are a team, remember? Logan can help you with the scientific stuff, and you can contribute with fantastic stories to share with the class.”

“Of course! Everyone deserves to hear all aspects of my amazing adventures!” Roman was up with a jump, taking with him the blanket and using it as a cape.

But before he could take another step, Deceit was already up and blocking Patton from Roman. Patton could see the way he transformed his face into one of fake concern, with a gasp and everything.

“Patton, are you implying that Roman is not capable of doing other stuff for Thomas’?” Deceit tried not to chuckle after seeing the confusion all over the Logic and Moral side.

On the other side, Roman let fall his pose and moved the blanket in a way it covered most part of him.

Getting a hold of the situation, and feeling Logan tensing beside him, Patton tried to explain himself. He was not trying to say that, he trusted Roman, he knew how capable he was.

“What I was trying to say is that we are a family, we play as a team,” he smiled in a recomforting way and took a few steps towards Roman. “You don’t have to do everything on your own.

“That is correct,” Logan sounded to have found his voice, “Teamwork is an attribute which provides more efficiency when trying to finish an aim". Roman seemed to understand the point, so Logan felt satisfied enough to continue. “Besides, finishing beforehand helps Anxiety to stay calmer.”

“Why is Anxiety even in this?” After hearing the last part, all progress broke in Roman’s eyes, making them appear colder. “He is the one that prevents us from focusing on our objectives. And he stops Thomas from following his dreams.” He became defensive and stopped grasping the blanket, letting it fall to the ground.

The lights flickered for a second, and the television that had stayed as background noise suddenly shut down. A silence drowned the room, and Logan noticed his mistake too late.

“Kiddo,” Patton said in a soft voice, “we know he can be a little difficult sometimes, but-”

“I think it’s enough, Morality.” Deceit’s voice seemed sharper, nothing like the silk-like voice he used to tangle you in his lies. His yellow eye seemed to glow dangerously, and Patton couldn’t stop the impulse of covering his mouth.  
Logan coughed as he tried to find the right words in this situation.

“The point I was trying to make was the best way to bring Thomas to ease, regarding various motives as for why-”

“Ugh, fiiiineeeeeeeeeeee.” The ice disappeared from Roman’s eyes, or at least on the surface. “I no longer in the mood for Disney, either way.” He laughed in a carefree way, walking out and not making eye contact.

Patton wanted to comment on the deceit of that laugh, in the pain still present in those eyes, but his own hand was stopping him from doing so. And when Logan looked at him in search of some answers, he only nods and let them go.

Anxiety was gone, and Patton stood in Roman’s room with Deceit still in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity, the oppression on his hand disappeared, and he moved it away.

Deceit returned to the couch, even though the tv was off and the blanket on the floor. Patton didn’t like the idea of leaving like these, so he relaxed and walked towards Deceit.

“I think it’s time for you to go to your room, kiddo!” Patton said in a cheerful tone. “I don’t think you will be needed until tomorrow.”

“Oh? But this is my room.” Deceit didn’t move but just glanced at Patton. 

“Now, now, you know that lying is bad.”

Deceit gave a short and dry laugh. “Look who’s talking. You know I can detect when others are lying, right?” he turned away. “I know you don’t like me, not really. You are afraid of my influence over Roman.”

Patton clenched his fists, but he didn’t let it show on his face. “This is Roman’s room, and he will be super tired once he and Logan finish homework.” He was doing this for his family. “Get out.”

At this Deceit stood up.

“Fine, I didn’t want to be here anyway. I prefer my own room.”

And with that, he passed Patton and walked down to Thomas’ Unconsciousness. Patton tried to clean up a little before Roman came back. It was a little strange how he couldn’t find the blanket, but he paid no attention to it.

The homework Thomas delivered the day after didn’t have doodles on the borders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about editing the first chapter, it was an absolute disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, sorry if they are a little OOC.   
> I'm trying to give Deceit more of a gray side, something like that, idk.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are appreciated! <3


End file.
